The Master Plan
by TheDaringInferno
Summary: Collection of drabbles for the Incredibles. Mainly focused around Syndrome.
1. Phase 1

Fandom: The Incredibles

Word Count: 499 words

Characters: Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible, Buddy Pine/Syndrome

Summary: Mr. Incredible sees a new strength in Buddy.

* * *

There were days that Buddy didn't come for him. Days where the boy seemingly didn't want to play sidekick and Mr. Incredible could save lives in peace. Bob always sought Buddy out on those days.

He convinced himself that it was only for the boy's safety. After all, if Buddy wasn't with him then who knows where the kid could be. It was all for Buddy's safety. That's what he told himself.

The first time he saw Buddy with a black eye he was concerned. At first he'd thought that Buddy had gotten into a fight at school. Not surprising. However, Buddy's story of running into a door immediately set Bob on edge. But he'd shoved it down. Buddy was a smart kid. There's no way he'd let someone hurt him like _that_.

When the bruises and broken bones and flimsy excuses continued Bob took matters into his own hands.

"Where do you live?" Buddy froze, turning to look at his idol. Mr. Incredible stood there, his full attention on Buddy. The 12 year old felt himself shiver and go weak in the knees. He'd never had Mr. Incredible's full attention before. It was intoxicating and _perfect_.

"W-what?" Bob sighed and pressed a hand to his face. He was already regretting this decision.

"Where do you live, Buddy?" Buddy squashed down the almost overwhelming excitement that threatened to break him so that he could think. He opened his mouth to answer the super's question before freezing. This seemed out of place.

"Why do you want to know?" Suspicion laced the boy's voice and Bob internally groaned.

"So I can take you home." Pure joy bubbled up in Buddy before he remembered his father's threat. If his father saw him with _Mr. Incredible_ of all people he'd go crazy. Buddy was not to associate with supers. _Ever._ The boy sighed softly and turned away from his hero.

"I can get home on my own." Bob blinked in surprise. He was sure Buddy would go wild at the idea of Mr. Incredible going to his house. Concern ran through him again as he remembered why he needed to see Buddy's home.

"You can ride in my car." Buddy practically fell apart at that. The temptation to give in, to let this man see the hell he went back to every night and maybe put a stop to it was too much. Then he'd think of Mirage hiding underneath his floorboards and how he'd be separated from her if anyone ever found out about his home life and his resolve hardened.

"No." Bob felt his mind freeze and confusion spread over his usually calm face. He'd never heard Buddy sound so... harsh.

"No?" Buddy squared his shoulders. Mr. Incredible may be his hero but he was Mirage's and he needed to protect her, no matter the cost.

"I can get there _on my own_." With that the boy turned away, walking off and leaving a stunned Mr. Incredible in his wake.


	2. Phase 2

Fandom: The Incredibles

Word Count: 213 words

Characters: Buddy Pine/Syndrome, Mirage

Summary: Mirage knew Buddy was growing colder each day but she didn't know how to stop it.

* * *

Everything hurt. God it hurt so much. Buddy huffed and ignored his screaming lungs, rolling over on his side. He heard a soft rustling and sighed.

"I'm fine." Mirage frowned as she looked at Buddy. The red-head was shaking and clutching his stomach. She knew he wasn't fine.

"No you're not." Buddy rolled his eyes and forced himself to sit up. He paused, shoving away a wave of nausea, before he looked at Mirage. She was worried about him and he knew he looked a mess. His father had done a number on him that night and he knew he couldn't go to school tomorrow.

"It's fine Mirage. I'll heal." The girl frowned and climbed into bed with Buddy.

"I wish he didn't hit you." Buddy pulled Mirage to his chest, leaning back against his headboard.

"Wishing won't get you anywhere." Mirage frowned but didn't say anything. She knew Buddy was growing colder each day but she didn't know how to stop it.

"Maybe Mr. Incredible can help." Buddy _growled_ at that and Mirage felt fresh fear well in her. She'd never been afraid of Buddy before.

"No he can't. He works alone." Buddy pulled Mirage closer. He would protect her at all costs. He couldn't depend on superheroes to save the day.


	3. Phase 3

Fandom: The Incredibles

Word Count: 389 words

Characters: Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible, Buddy Pine/Syndrome, Mirage

Summary: He'd failed Buddy. He should have been there.

* * *

He'd killed him. He'd finally done it. His father lay dead at his feet, mouth set in a permanent scowl. He'd been yelling at Buddy when he shoved the knife through his father's throat.

He could hear Mirage running through the house, gathering everything they would need. They would have to leave town. They couldn't stay here. Somehow it seemed unfitting to leave without a trace. To not leave his signature somewhere. People would probably assume he'd been kidnapped.

Buddy smirked as an idea crossed his mind and he hurried to his bedroom. Mirage gave him a blank glance before leaving him to his own devices. She had to get them ready. Buddy pulled out a sheet of fresh paper and pen, fingers shaking in excitement. This would be that start of his new life.

* * *

"What happened here?" Bob stood at the edge of the crime scene, face weary. He hated these kinds of crimes. There wasn't much he could have done. The commissioner gave him a swift look, eyes going back to the CSI that had taken over the scene.

"Homicide. Kid probably did it. Grabbed everything and ran." He'd guessed as much. The house had looked empty, like there should have been more inside. Bob sighed.

"Self-defense?" The commissioner smirked and Bob's mind suddenly flashed to Buddy. He hoped the kid was okay. He hoped it never came to this.

"Looks like it. Neighbors say the victim was a bit of an alcoholic. Liked to use his kid as a punching bag." Bob stiffened at that. People _knew_. They knew and they never did anything.

"No one said anything?" The commissioner shook his head, following the super's train of thought.

"No one thought it was this bad." Bob huffed. He couldn't do anything now and it irked him. He felt useless. Maybe there was something he could do.

"What was the kid's name?" The commissioner's eyes went soft and sad and bob was suddenly gripped with fear. He'd never seen the man look so resigned.

"Buddy Pine." So it had come to this.

* * *

Years later when Bob faced a man named Syndrome he wept. He'd watched a child fall apart before him and he'd done nothing to stop it. Maybe he could make sure that Syndrome get the help he needed. He wouldn't fail him this time.


	4. Phase 4

Word Count: 405 words

Characters: Buddy Pine/Syndrome, Mirage

Summary: He didn't deserve love. He didn't deserve to live. He was a monster.

* * *

Mirage knew Syndrome had bad days. Days where he couldn't be the evil mastermind he'd dreamed of being and needed to take a break. But Syndrome refused to take a break. He refused to even consider that he might be human and needed to take a day off.

And that was how Mirage found him, as a human, slumped over his desk and mumbling softly.

"Sir?" She walked cautiously towards the man. He would never harm her, she was sure of that, but it didn't hurt to be careful. Syndrome jerked, awareness suddenly rushing back to him.

"Mirage? What-" She bit down on her smile, trying not to grin at the way his hair was smushed against his face or laugh at the line of dry drool that stretched down to his neck.

"You fell asleep sir." Syndrome nodded absently, his brain still trying to pry itself from dreamland.

"Oh." Mirage couldn't contain her smile and gently pat the man on the shoulder, assessing his emotions briefly. There was the ever present anger that his father had instilled in him and the bone deep sadness that Mr. Incredible's rejection had left behind. Nothing out of the ordinary then.

"I'll leave you to your work." Syndrome reached out, hand just barely brushing against Mirage. He knew she could feel his emotions, hell he was practically _projecting_ them.

"Mirage?" _Sadness_. Why did everyone he love leave? Why wasn't he enough?

 _Fear_.

Would he ever be enough? _Could_ he ever be enough? Maybe his father had been right after all. He was just a worthless piece of shit.

 _Regret_.

Why couldn't things be the way they were?

"Yes, sir?" Mirage turned back towards the man, fingers twitching. He needed her, that much she knew, but was he willing to admit it?

 _Anger_.

 _Fuck_ why was this so hard? It shouldn't be this hard, it had never been this hard. When had he struggled to talk to his sister?

 _Resignation_.

She'd leave him, just like everyone else. She didn't care. He'd dragged her into this. Ripped her from the semi-safety of under his bed and into the harsh reality of life. God, he was a monster.

 _Acceptance_.

He pulled back, hand falling back into his lap as he turned away from Mirage. Monsters never stopped. Monsters didn't deserve love.

"I- Nevermind." _Defeat_.

Mirage shook her head, backing away from the man hunched over blueprints and prototypes.

After all, monsters never slept.


End file.
